One Case Closed, Three More Open
by The Smiling Crow
Summary: Shinichi brings down the Black Organization and accidentally discovers something that changes him back to his teenaged years. The only problem; three others got dragged along.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, everyone. This is another fanfiction idea I've come up with.

The updates for this one will probably be a bit far between, but I'll try to keep working on it. Expect the first 3-4 chapters with about a week or so between.

And of course,

**Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan**

Rated Teen for blood, violence, death (It's case closed, what do you really expect?), profanity, and humorous references to sexual/pubescent themes.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1<span>

'Shitshitshitshitshit!' A shrunken detective swore in his head as he ran through the burning hallway. The roof collapsed a bit up ahead, so he slipped under one of the fallen support beams; a benefit to being in a six-year-old body. He checked back to ensure that the other four copied his movements to get through. With all of them safe, he continued on his way.

'Figures this would happen' He thought to himself. He found the first lead in months and it got him all the way to the Black Organization's HQ itself. He didn't even bother with his "Conan" act oftentimes. He'd confronted Kogoro and Inspector Megure about his hunch and had Hattori with him to back up his evidence and credibility.

Within a month, the full-scale assault on the Organization was underway. He'd personally been there watching the SWAT team start sneaking their way into the building when Shiho Miyano (aka Ai Haibara) approached him.

"Kudo, we need to talk." She lead the detective away from the policemen standing around.

"What is it?"

"I know the layout of this building better than anyone. My old lab is just inside. We can sneak in the service entrance, around the SWAT team, and retrieve the files I had on APTX 4869. It's a longshot, but it's the closest we'll ever get to that data. It's likely when the alarm is triggered, most of the data will be erased by emergency protocol."

Shinichi Kudo considered it. This was his best chance at getting his old body back permanently. "Alright, I'm in."

Shiho lead him to a back alley, careful to avoid the eyes of the police force, and picked the lock inside. She navigated the hallways and stairwells, careful to reroute if she heard anyone or felt an organization member's presence.

Looking back, Shinichi thought it was ironic. They were so focused on avoiding the stealthy, malignant agents and shoot-first SWAT team members that they completely neglected the clumsy, benign figures following them in.

She led them to a dusty laboratory room. Glassware lay strewn about with crystals formed from solutions long-since evaporated. Apparatus and equipment was covered in dust cloths. Evidently, they didn't want to tamper with any of the research materials or unknown compounds.

Shiho zoned in on a particular dust-cloth-covered lump in the back and pulled the sheet to reveal an old PC.

She booted it up and started typing away. After a few moments, she pulled out a small hard drive and downloaded her files.

"OK, I've started the transfer. I managed to bypass any firewalls or security viruses so it should be clean."

"Ai? Conan?" The pair whipped their heads around at the too-familiar squeaky voice to see Ayumi nervously poking her head out of the doorway.

"Ayumi! What the Hell are you doing here?!" "Conan" exclaimed. Ayumi flinched at his profanity, but didn't manage to say anything before Genta and Mitsuhiko made themselves known.

"Hey, Conan, don't be mean to Ayumi! She just wanted to help!" Genta shouted.

"SHHHH! Do you guys have any idea what you've gotten yourselves into?!" Conan shout-whispered. "The people in this building will kill you if they see you! You're lucky you got as far as you did! Why did you even come here in the first place?!"

"Duh, you of course!" Genta said.

"Yeah, we saw the police and you guys sneaking in. We knew something was going on and it's up to the Shonen Tantei to investigate." Mitsuhiko said.

"Ugh! Fine! It's too dangerous for you guys to go on your own! Just stay quiet and wait here for us to finish! Then follow us out!" Conan seethed at this. He did not need to be babysitting in a building of people out for blood. He was snapped back by Shiho.

"Ku- _Conan_." She said. "The transfer's almost complete, let's start-"

At that moment, a loud klaxon started blaring and red lights flashed.

"No. No. Nonononono. NO!" She frantically typed at the computer, but in the end, just ripped the drive out of the modem. A second later, the computer went black and the "blue-screen-of-death" showed up.

"Dammit! That idiotic SWAT team must've tripped an alarm. The computer's been wiped. As it is, we're lucky we made off with this amount. Sorry, Kudo, I got most of the data, though."

"It's fine. Let's just get out of here." Conan said.

"Oh? But the party's just starting." Said a chilling voice from behind them.

Shiho paled at the silver-haired man walking in. The three actual kids from the Shonen Tantei quickly scrambled over to Shinichi and Shiho.

"Sherry, it's been too long. I see the years have been good to you. You barely look a day over seven." Gin smirked.

"What do you want, Gin?" Shiho demanded.

"Nothing much. I saw the SWAT team a mile away and figured, if nothing else, Sherry would use this as a distraction to get in. Turns out I was right."

"Gin, whatever you want, just get it from me. Leave the others alone!"

"Fine, but answer this. How did… _this_" He gestured to her body. "happen?"

"Remember APTX 4869? Turns out there was a bit of a 1 in 560 chance of a genetic anomaly. In other words, I lucked out and got shrunk to a kid again."

"I see. And the brat in the glasses?"

"What about him." She feigned innocence, but her eyes sharpened a bit.

"Oh, come on, Sherry. I've been up-to-date on the news. That brat's been in more headlines than Kaito Kid. He's in the same boat isn't he? Come to think of it, we never did get intel about that Kudo kid's body being recovered."

Shiho tensed, but conceded. "Yeah, you're right on the mark, Gin. You always were a lot more observant than the others. The only one I can think of with your level of common sense is _her_."

"Heh, Vermouth isn't going to be a problem, Sherry. Believe me. Right now, it's just you and me." He glared under the shade of his bangs.

Shiho didn't get to react when a loud BOOM shook the room. Gin ducked down as a plume of fire swept down the hallway and caught a few of the dirty lab tables on fire. Within seconds, the rest of the room caught as dry, dusty cloths were set ablaze and flammable crystals exploded.

One beaker had a particularly nasty oxidant in it and managed to blast a hole in the ceiling. Rebar supports came crashing down right on top of Gin.

Shiho and Shinichi covered their eyes and faces from the blaze's flash. The other kids mostly cowered by them, closing their eyes and covering their heads. Shiho looked around at her now-destroyed lab for an exit point when she noticed a familiar, old batch reactor apparatus next to them.

Specifically, she noticed how the precursor chemicals to APTX 4869 started rapidly bubbling in the large tank from the intense heat and how the glass started fracturing.

"EVERYBODY GET DO-!" She didn't get to finish as the entire glass tank exploded outwards, showering them in some mildly burning chemicals.

Shiho ignored the slight stinging. 'It could've been worse' she thought wryly 'It could've been APTX 4857.' She shuddered despite the heat at the memory of the poor lab rat that took that compound.

"WHAT THE F*CK WAS THAT?!" Conan shouted over the fire.

"A trap! The SWAT team must've set off the explosives rigged in the halls! They're on every floor, so the entire place must be on fire!"

She blinked some more chemical out of her eyes before spotting a slight opening in the rebar. "THERE!" She shouted. "Get over there quickly! We've got to get out!"

The four others made no hesitation to run through the opening and out to the hallway. Shiho, however, stayed a moment and slowly went back to the trapped figure of Gin.

He didn't struggle against the weight of the rebar. He just laid there in pensive thought before focusing on the small figure approaching.

"Hey, Sher." He said. She felt a mild pang from those words. She hadn't heard them in well over 3 years.

"Hey Gin."

"You know, it's ironic. Last thing you said was that we'd meet again in Hell. I guess this is as close as we're going to get." He paused, waiting for her reaction.

"Why'd you do it?" She murmured. "Why'd you kill my sister?"

He sighed. "Boss's orders. You know how he is." He said with a sort of casual sarcasm.

She couldn't help but smile a bit. "Yeah, I know. Still…" She reached into his pocket and pulled out his magnum. She leveled it with his forehead.

"We'll see each other again, in He-."

"Sher." She paused.

He took out something from his coat pocket before tossing it to her. She flinched, but caught them. A pair of keys.

"You always said you wanted to take it for a spin."

She stared back, the gun trembling in her hands. She slowly lowered it and until it dropped to the floor.

"Thank you, Gin."

She turned, ran down the hallway, and didn't look back.

Gin looked at the doorway she left through for a while before smiling and settling back down. He ignored the flares and small explosions around him from various beakers blasting from the heat. He pulled out a small cartridge from his coat pocket.

His last cigarette.

He reached over to a nearby burning bit of cloth and lit the sucker before taking a long, deep inhale. He slowly let it out.

Ironic, even as the rebar creaked and continued to crumble, all he thought about was that one night.

She was stunning in her evening dress. A new member at the time. As it was, he was barely starting as well. Still the embarrassing greenhorn of the group. He approached her and started a conversation. Within moments, he'd asked her to the dance floor.

As he lay there, remembering that night, he heard that old 20's-style jazz band playing that same slow, love song. He smiled a bit, looking up at the support beams creaking ominously above his head.

"Sherry."

The beams broke.

* * *

><p>The other four of the Shonen Tantei made it to the end of the fiery hall before looking back and realizing their fifth member was missing. Shinichi briefly panicked; thinking it was another suicide attempt. He calmed down when he saw her running down the hallway.<p>

"Where were you? The entire stairwell's blocked, there's no way out!" Conan shouted over the crackling fire.

In response, she held up a pair of black keys. "I got our ride out."

She headed further down the hallway before taking a left. "Gin would always park on this level. Knowing him, he'd never break a habit." She opened a door to reveal a large parking garage, also on fire. She looked around and quickly saw a familiar, black Porsche 356A. "There!"

The five kids piled into the car before Shiho put in the key in the ignition. The car kept sputtering as the hot engine couldn't start up.

"Ai, hurry up!" Said Genta. "I'm roasting back here!"

Shinichi noticed it too. All of them were sweating profusely and breathing hard. He assumed it was from the heat and smoke in the hallways, but now it seemed almost as if-

The car roared to life and Shiho floored the accelerator. The Porsche careened around the corkscrew parking garage as she navigated the flames and cars.

Shinichi grabbed a walky-talky from the glove compartment and tuned into the police frequency.

"Hello! Hello! Is anyone there?!" He frantically shouted into the receiver.

"Conan, is that you!?" A surprised Inspector Megure shouted from the other end.

"Yeah! Listen, we've got an issue. We're in a car currently heading down the parking garage levels. We need you to clear a path!"

"'We'?"

"Yeah! Me, Ai, Ayumi, Mitsuhiko, and Genta! No time to explain! Just do it!"

"Fine" Megure was furious at the kid's recklessness and was going to give those kids an earful later, but put it aside to help them get out alive. He ordered his men to clear the area around the parking garage and briefly saw a black car on the fourth level pass by the window.

Suddenly, a loud explosion rocked the area as the supports from levels 1 and 2 started collapsing.

"Conan! Get out of there! NOW!" He shouted into the radio.

Meanwhile, the Shonen Tantei were getting dizzy and black started edging into their peripheral vision.

'Damn, we can't pass out now!' The shrunken detective thought through the mind haze.

Shiho felt the entire foundation shift with the explosion and was blearily aware of the tilting building. She quickly weighed her options and floored the car over to a slab of concrete lying at an angle at the base of a broken window.

The car shot out of the opening and screeched to a halt on the street pavement outside. The officers were relieved momentarily before taking cover from the dust and debris of the collapsing structure.

Shiho put the stick into "Park" and looked around. The others were breathing heavily and sweating, but aside from being unconscious they were alright. She leaned back into her seat and let the fog and pain take over.

"If I don't die right here, I'm never getting behind the wheel of a car again." She mumbled before slipping into oblivion.

* * *

><p>Ran had been forced to stay with the police, who essentially restrained her when she realized Conan was gone. She waited with baited breath as the minutes rolled by. Her heart nearly stopped when the first explosion occurred.<p>

She frantically called out to anyone who had seen Conan and assumed the worst when he wasn't around. The only thing keeping her from going in there herself was the fact that the entire first floor was an inferno.

She heard a familiar voice crackling over a radio as Megure picked up. She frantically tried to hear the conversation, but by the time she managed to get over there, the Inspector was ushering people away from the parking garage.

She was so confused until a second explosion brought her mind back. She watched in terror as Megure shouted into the radio while the building slowly tilted to collapse.

Seconds later, a black Porsche flew out of the window and landed on the pavement before the tires found enough traction to stop the vehicle.

She wanted to rush over to it immediately, but was held back as the hot dust cloud from the crumbling structure plumed over the area.

When the dust cleared, she ran over to the door of the dust-covered car and pried it open- to see someone she'd never thought she'd see again.

Shinichi Kudo was unconscious in the passenger seat…essentially stark naked with bits of ripped clothing covering his…she blushed. Then she noticed that those bits were from Conan's outfit! What's more, she saw the snapped remains of Conan's glasses in his lap.

She was pushed out of the way by several paramedics as they set up a five gurneys for the unconscious figures in the car. Inspector Megure came running, but had a completely gob smacked expression when he saw the figures.

"H-he said he was with those kids…" he began.

Ran looked back at the ambulance as it loaded up Shinichi and the other four and carried him away.

**AN: I'll admit, I hated Gin at first. But I've read some other fanfics and GinxShiho seemed like an intriguing idea. Also, every chapter with Gin mentioning Sherry gives the impression of some form of history together.**

**I wanted to give a sort of finality to the love/hate relationship between Gin and Shiho. I don't know the full story, I'm barely half way through all of the manga and I've only watched a little bit of the anime/movies (and I'm in college, so don't expect it anytime soon) so I took liberties and made one up.**

**Plus, I couldn't resist some absolutely, badass, Cowboy-Bebop-style death for someone like Gin.**

**If you want to know, the song inspiring the 20's jazz was "Midnight, the Stars, and You". **

**And for all of you people out there who are upset at Shiho's love life, don't worry. I have a plan. Mwahahaha! I'll even give you a hint; this is not a Conan/Shinichi x Ai/Haibara fic.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Shinichi slowly pulled himself from the dark oblivion and became aware of a slight beeping sound accompanied by the scent of disinfectant. He knew he was in a hospital, he'd been there plenty of times before. He was so sleepy…he'd just go back…for…five more…

A sob jolted him out of his comfort. He knew that sound. He tuned in to hear Ran to his right, sobbing quietly and spastically. Using all of the willpower a groggy teenager's mind can muster when waking up, he opened his eyes to the harsh, blinding white light of the fluorescent bulbs.

He heard the sobbing stop and turn to a gasp of surprise. He barely focused on the blur-that-was-Ran before she started wailing and hugged him. He tensed at the somewhat sensitive burns on his body, but accepted the hug with grace.

"Shinichi!" He sobered up almost immediately.

"Shinichi! Shinichi! Shinichi!" She kept repeating his name like he'd go away if she stopped.

"Ran-neechan, what are you talking about? I'm…" He paused. His voice was different. He looked in a mirror near his bed. Then he rubbed his eyes to ensure he wasn't hallucinating.

Yep, he was back. Full Shinichi once again.

"So, I guess I'm kinda busted, huh?" he asked with his hand on his neck.

"Yeah, _Conan_." She said teasingly with a cracking voice. Tears still dotted the corners of her eyes.

His mind went into overdrive as he tried to process the "how" aspect of his detective skills. He came to one solution. The lab was Shiho's and he'd been drenched in that weird chemical from the explosion. The compound must've been related to APTX 4869. He could barely believe his luck.

Wait, what if it was temporary.

"Ran." He murmured; his voice still a bit raspy. "How long have I been out?"

"Five days."

He would've let out a whoop of joy if his throat wasn't on fire.

"Ran… water." He rasped.

He heard her scramble at his nightstand and was shortly after presented with a glass of the cool, refreshing liquid. He gratefully drank it in small sips to soothe his throat.

When he was done, he set it to the side and looked at Ran. She looked back and decided to ask.

"Shinichi, what on earth happened?"

"Well, you know that amusement park case?" She nodded. "I sorta stuck around a business deal. They were dealing guns in private. Well, I got careless and one of them snuck up behind me and knocked me over the head." She gasped, but he continued.

"While I was down, they force-fed me some prototype poison. It probably would've worked, too, if by sheer luck it didn't kill me. It just shrunk me down to a six-year-old. Sorry I never told you, but I couldn't afford you getting involved with these people. They were too dangerous, so I adopted the persona of Conan to keep tabs on them and find a way to get back to my normal body."

"How'd that happen?"

"You mean how'd I get back?" She nodded.

"My theory is that some of those chemicals in the lab did the trick. Once again, by sheer and absolute luck it worked and I'm back. The fact that I've been me for five days probably means it's permanent." He smiled reassuringly at her.

Ran held out her hand and grasped Shinichi's. If nothing else, then it was just to prove to herself that he was here. He wasn't going away and he was going to stay with her this time.

"Ran, what happened to the rest of the Organization members?" Shinichi asked, concerned.

"They caught the boss and all of the agents that didn't die in the fire. Anyone left isn't really a threat without the organization calling the shots."

He laid back, content with the answer. Finally, the black organization was gone. There was no more reason to worry. He was free and best of all, nothing more could ruin it for him. Wait… there had been others…

"Ran, what happened to the kids?"

"Shinichi..." He looked over to her.

"There's something else you should know…"

* * *

><p>Four Days earlier…<p>

Ayumi woke up slowly, letting her eyes adjust to the bright glare of the light above her. She was vaguely aware of a small IV in her arm and some pads on her chest. She guessed it was a heart monitor. Her mom loved those hospital dramas, so she knew the rhythmic beep of one anywhere.

She slowly got up, feeling aches and pains down her spine and joints along with the tender stinging of burns on her torso. She plucked off the heart pads, ignoring the consistent "beeeep" of the monitor not registering a heartbeat. She thought she noticed something was off…but couldn't quite place it…

She didn't take out the IV, it bothered her enough that it was in there, but she didn't want to risk yanking it out. She just took the wheeling IV stand with her. Either way, it served as some support to walk on.

She shuffled dizzily around her room, taking in what she saw. For some reason everything seemed distorted. She guessed it was from whatever medication she got. In those hospital dramas, there were always weird side-effects to the medications they gave.

She couldn't quite focus. She blearily wandered through hazy memories of what had happened…

_Fire_.

She immediately remembered following Conan through the entryway of the creepy building. She remembered that weird conversation with the girly-haired man. He kept calling Ai and Conan the wrong names, though. She remembered the blast, then the running. She vaguely remembered the car… then…nothing.

She put her palm to her head to stop the mild migrane, relieved at its relative coolness.

She shuffled out of her room to the empty hallway. She didn't see any nurses walking around or any surgeons rushing gurneys and shouting directions. So far, the hospital was much more disappointing than the medical dramas made them out to be.

In her mind-fog she made out a familiar voice. They were muffled and slightly distorted from the medication, but she recognized them anywhere.

She slowly padded her way to a doctor's office. It was nicely furnished and the doctor was talking to two people. She recognized one of them.

"…Mom?..."

* * *

><p>Mrs. Yoshida sat anxiously in the waiting room at the hospital. This area was relatively quiet as it housed only a few guests at the time. One of which was her daughter.<p>

She was silently blaming herself. She let that child have too much freedom. She was always getting into serious trouble with that Edogawa boy! Honestly, she'd almost died in an explosion and she just heard it from a doctor's phone call.

She and her husband came over as soon as they could. Probably breaking several traffic laws on the way, but anything was worth it to ensure their baby girl was alright.

She was broken out of her worried thoughts by the doctor walking into the office. He was a rather plain man; early-to-mid fifties with a serious face with dark eyes and peppered black hair. He had a small manila folder under his arm and approached the two.

"Well?!" exclaimed Mrs. Yoshida. She was slightly ashamed at her rudeness, but was desperate for any news on her daughter.

"Your daughter is alive. Don't worry." The doctor shifted awkwardly at the next bit. "We have confirmed she is your daughter through…dental records and a quick blood and DNA test."

Mr. Yoshida tensed while Mrs. Yoshida almost fainted. "What do you mean dental records?! How bad is it?!"

'Oh God' she thought. 'They couldn't identify her face! They had to resort to dental records! What happened to my baby!?'

The doctor caught on and quickly started frantically trying to calm them down. "Don't worry ma'am. She isn't burnt. Well, she has first degree and some minor second degree. We also had to treat her for minor carbon monoxide poisoning and minor smoke inhalation. She did suffer chemical burns though…"

Mrs. Yoshida quickly tensed as the image of her darling daughter's face melting off. Her vision started dimming. She quickly fanned herself and calmed down.

"Nothing we couldn't treat, ma'am. She is in perfect health. Though…" He paused, fidgeting nervously. Mr. Yoshida did not like that one bit. "…there was a bit of a problem."

Both parents leaned forward expectantly.

"You see, there's something you should know before you see her Mrs. Yoshida…" He paused, but before he could say anything, they turned towards a sound at his open door.

In the doorway was a young woman, probably around 16-years-old and wearing a hospital gown with an IV in her arm and its stand trailing behind. Her brown hair was shoulder length and slightly shaggy while her cloudy, blue eyes seemed to focus in on one person in the room.

"…Mom?..."

Mrs. Yoshida fainted.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh Yeah, Flipping the plot on its head!<strong>

**So many fanfics involve the teenagers getting the same deal as Shinichi; aging down. I thought "What if the opposite happened? What if someone around Conan aged **_**up**_**!" Of course, not wanting to resort to an obscene amount of OCs, I chose the three canon kids.**

**This section is somewhat short, but I still liked it a lot.**

**Just so everyone knows, some things came up and I won't be able to write as often, so updates will be a bit far between. I still hope everyone enjoys the story.**

**Until next time.**

**-Crow**

**P.S. Yes, I do prefer ShinRan, so that's what we will be sticking with.**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, just thought this might be a friendly warning. In this chapter, we are reminded why I wanted a Teen rating. (It was totally worth it though.)

Enjoy

-Crow

**Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3<span>

Shinichi changed into some appropriate clothing before following Ran down the hospital hallway. Ironically, the blue suit and red bowtie getup was the same as Conan's. He gave the broken glasses to Dr. Agasa the day before. The tech in that was probably salvageable.

They headed to a large conference room to see the parents of the kids along with Mitsuhiko's sister all looking extremely unsure of themselves. Inspector Megure and Kogoro were there as well, stern faces demanding answers. Three kids-turned-teenagers were standing in the corner still in their hospital gowns and staring awkwardly at the floor and ceiling.

Shinichi couldn't believe his luck. Not only did he get a permanent solution to his "Conan" problem, but he'd managed to drag three others into a new mess. Out with the old problem, in with a new one.

Ayumi still had the same hairstyle as she did before along with her usual blue eyes, but her face became more angled and a bit longer. Of course, with instant puberty, her figure changed as well, not flat, but not obnoxiously bulbous either. Mitsuhiko also looked similar to his former appearance, except his hair was a bit shorter, though still spiky, and his face was longer. His shoulders broadened a bit, but he kept his overall pretty lanky frame. Genta looked about the same, except he had a visible neck, a bit more muscle relative to fat, and a short buzz of hair. (**AN: I modeled these after a combination of the "future photos" from the movie "Countdown to Heaven" for Ayumi and "Stranger from Ten Years Later" for the Mitsuhiko and Genta**).

At the front was the doctor who'd met with the parents as well as an 18-year-old Shiho in a full lab coat. Shiho broke the awkward silence when she saw the pair arrive.

"Excellent, we're all here. Now, I'd like to begin with a rather straightforward introduction. You've probably met me as "Ai Haibara". This was a cover-up name. My real name is Shiho Miyano, codename "Sherry".

"The young man who just walked in is Shinichi Kudo, but for the past few months has been going as Conan Edogawa." A collective gasp filled the room as the parents and kids looked at the teen. Kogoro nodded a bit.

"I suspected something was off about that kid. He was always too smart for his own good." He reasoned. Surprisingly, he took it the best of anyone there. Shiho continued.

(**AN:** **This is mostly just a recap on the series and the story thus far. If you want to skim for the next few paragraphs, go ahead. The next (AN) will tell you when to slow down.**)

"I worked for the Black Organization researching toxins and compounds. I actually developed the poison called APTX 4869 that turned Shinichi and myself into six-year-olds. Before you go accusing me, Inspector, I worked there mostly against my will and even then I abandoned them when they tried to kill me.

"Now, we adopted the personas of Conan and Ai to keep unwanted attention away from ourselves while we were looking for an antidote to the toxin's effects and any leads on the Black Organization.

"As you are aware, Conan discovered a lead about a month or so ago. However, while the SWAT team was busy inside, we decided to take our chances on finding a promising cure.

"You see, my old lab was in that building and I believed that the SWAT Team would be a good distraction for sneaking inside. We managed to get into the lab, but discovered we were followed, by those three." She gestured to the uncomfortable kids-turned-teens.

"We managed to get a fair amount of data before an alarm was triggered and the computers were wiped clean. Additionally, a bomb was detonated, resulting in the fire. During this fire, a vat of the chemicals needed for APTX 4869 exploded and drenched us in it.

(**AN: Here's where things get more important**)

"As you can see, the effects are an active and permanent cure for the toxin, but unfortunately it affected Ayumi, Genta, and Mitsuhiko as well." The parents looked disbelievingly at the teens. These practically young adults were their little six-year-old children less than a week ago. Most of the mothers thought wryly about how the phrase 'They grow up so fast' was an severe understatement right now.

"Now, I managed to retrieve a large majority of my old data from my lab. With it and the research I've been doing for the past few months, I can probably make a cure for _these_ side effects." She pinched her nose in frustration. Months of research into making someone older and then having to do a complete 180 and do the exact opposite.

Inspector McGuire interrupted. "Ms. Miyano, I don't quite understand the science behind it, but what about the compound that affected you and Kudo?"

"No, I don't recommend we administer APTX 4869 to them. It's first and foremost a toxin with a slim chance of the genetic anomaly. It's more likely they'll die rather than turn back. Our safest bet is the alternative cure." A few parents got a greenish tinge and the not-teens shivered at the calmness of the statement.

"Now, in the meantime, I recommend that your children enroll in Teitan High School." The parents started protesting and Shinichi glared at her. She was clearly doing this to dump the responsibility on him.

"Before you go on about this and that, I've done some tests on them. Apparently, in addition to causing instantaneous aging, the chemicals act as a temporary neurostimulant. In other words, they can learn probably 10 times what they would have been able to do beforehand. This effect will likely fade away over a week or two, but in the meantime, I believe we can cram a decent amount of 10 years worth of knowledge into them." She gave a small sadistic chuckle and the former-children gulped.

Shinichi looked interested. "Alright, does that mean I can catch up on my High School courses, too?"

"Sadly, no." Shinichi sulked a bit at the prospect of catching up with almost a year of high school. "Our brains were developed beforehand; the stimulant doesn't do anything for us. However, the kids' brains were still in childhood phases, so suddenly developing into a teenager's allowed the stimulant to take effect."

"OK. So why do they need to go to my high school?"

Shiho smirked. "Well, for one, I'll be busy researching and I can't babysit them for you, so you'll be the one watching over them while they're at Teitan. Two, they still need to have some form of contact preferably with people their own hormonal age.

"This research could very well take months. I doubt it's psychologically healthy to keep three kids with raging teenage hormones indoors and isolated from everyone else for that long."

Shinichi conceded the point. He heard a small noise and looked over to see Mitsuhiko shuffle a bit awkwardly out the door, mumbling something about a bathroom. He'd actually only recently woken up, so he still had that grogginess to him.

Shiho suddenly bopped her fist on her opened palm in a sudden thought. "Oh, that's right! There's one more thing I need to tell you. Specifically, to the parents. There might be slight behavioral changes from hormones and something you will personally have to talk about.

"And before you ask; no, I'm not going to go anywhere near that for you. That said, I leave it to you to-"

She was cut off by a loud shout from the direction of the bathroom.

"WHY THE F*CK DO I HAVE HAIR HERE!?"

Parents paled at the implications. Kogoro and Megure looked sympathetically at them. The remaining two grown-up-kids looked confused. Shinichi snickered quietly. Shiho kept her poker face as she continued.

"I leave it to you to explain puberty."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I will shamelessly admit that the last few paragraphs were what sealed it for me and inspired me to write this. I was toying with the idea of a role-reversal since summer and, one day, that scene popped into my head out of nowhere and I couldn't stop laughing to myself. I wrote it down verbatim and every time I didn't want to change it, though a few things were added while writing to keep it in context as the story formed.<strong>

**The "F*CK" is part of the hormones thing. They won't be terribly OOC, but a few "adult" words will pop up from them along with typical hormonal teenage stuff. (For those of you wondering about the censoring, I was never terribly comfortable typing the whole word, so the * works for me and it's pretty much implied what's underneath.)**

**Yes, I know the neurostimulant thing was a bit of a cheap shot and lazy plot device, but I didn't want to deal with kids just barely learning 2+2=4 going to advanced calculus. I definitely wanted them in the high school, but if classes were out of the question, then what was the point?**

**The way I see it, in a world where a solar-powered skateboard goes over 5 mph and a poison screws over conservation of mass and makes a people grow/shrink in seconds without altering density, it's safe to say that there would be an effective, temporary, non-lethal neurostimulant.**

**If not, then I say it does.**

**I hope you enjoyed this installment.**

**-Crow**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello Readers,**

**I apologize for the long wait, but I have arrived back into my scholastic endeavors… in other words, college really sucks away any free time you have.**

**So, updates for this fanfic will be a bit later than I'd like. I'd like to at least get one chapter up every first of the month (or within that week), but college makes that a bit difficult.**

**I hope you enjoy this installment and I hope to get more in soon.**

**Sincerely,**

**The Smiling Crow**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

The day after was largely awkward. Once Ran got over the initial relief and shock of Shinichi being Conan, she karate-blasted him halfway around the hospital for keeping the secret for so long… and she remembered the whole bathing-with-"Conan" incident.

On the other end, Shiho eventually forced the parents with their respective kids in a room and wouldn't let them out until they had "The Talk". By the end of it, the three kids-turned-teens walked out with the thousand-mile-stare of someone who's just discovered why parents blamed babies on the stork.

To relieve their permanent scarring, Ran suggested they go to the shopping district to get them clothes that were not hospital gowns. They borrowed some basic clothing from the hospital and set off. Shinichi took Mitsuhiko and Genta to the men's department while Ran took Ayumi to the woman's section. Ran dragged along Ayumi's mother, who had to deal with a second "Talk" of the day about the necessity of a bra.

By the end of it, Shinichi and Ran came home exhausted from a day of shopping, explaining why adults wear this or that, and one particularly awkward event with three "teenagers" ogling a videogame at a toystore "like children" as one random parent put it.

The next day, the kids arrived at Agasa's for the first day of "Compressed School", as Shiho put it. Over those few hours, they were on an almost constant regimen of courses.

Shiho took a break from her research to teach them basic biology, chemistry, and physics. Shinichi ended up teaching mathematics. Mitsuhiko's mother agreed to teach them the more advanced Kanji and basic grammar for an average high schooler. Agasa offered to teach technology and computers. Kogoro, surprisingly, was good at teaching History and Law. As a break, Ran taught them music.

The adults grudgingly decided Health would be a necessary evil. The responsibility would be an awkward swap-off between everyone there, except for Shiho, who would always be "close to a breakthrough" when it came time for her turn. At one point, the teacher was decided through a quick best-2-out-of-3 draw-straws game.

By the end of the "Two-Weeks-of-Hell", the kids' brain scans showed that the neurostimulant had flushed from their system. However, an aptitude test was given and they had sufficient knowledge and skills to deal with High School courses.

The three had actually taken to a few courses in particular. Ayumi turned out to be gifted in music from Ran's courses. Mitsuhiko excelled in the sciences and technology courses of Shiho and Agasa. Genta, on the other hand, astounded everyone by being particularly brilliant at Kogoro's history and law courses.

The aptitude tests were forwarded to Teitan along with "grades" derived from the two-week courses. Teitan accepted and they were officially enrolled and told they'd start on Monday.

* * *

><p>Shinichi groaned as his cell phone went off by his bed. He grudgingly opened his eyes and took it off the nightstand.<p>

_Hey Shinichi. Wanna come over? Plz? -Ayumi_

He texted an affirmative reply and got up. He glanced at the clock…8:30 AM…Sunday.

It should be illegal to wake someone at such an ungodly time. The Shonen Tantei may have become teenagers, but they kept the sugar-fueled energy of kids. Not to mention, the early-morning-eagerness of a kid.

He shook himself awake before eating a quick breakfast and heading over to Agasa's, next door. Ever since he'd turned back, he stopped freeloading off of Kogoro and moved back to his old house, though he still made it a point to visit Ran and annoy "jii-san", grateful to be big enough to avoid/block Kogoro's noogies at long last. The kids still met at Agasa's like they used to, so it was more convenient for Shinichi to visit as opposed to the hospital.

He opened the front door of the future-esque house and looked around to see three teenagers playing a video game. Genta was on the couch with the controller, jerking with the movements of the character. Mitsuhiko was on his stomach on the floor with the second controller. Ayumi was leaning against the back of the couch, content to watch.

He smiled. This seemed almost too "normal"; three teenagers on a videogame. The only catch was that said game's demographic was more of a 6-9 year old range. Brightly colored characters moved across simple platforms in efforts to do simple tasks.

Shinichi supposed it was better that way. They may be in teenaged bodies, but they were still pretty innocent kids. He wasn't going to give them Mortal Kombat anytime soon.

Ayumi noticed he'd walked in and stood up straight. Genta and Mitsuhiko paused the game and turned to him.

"Hey, Con- Shinichi." She said. Even after two weeks, she hadn't completely broken the habit of calling him Conan. "We had a great idea. Since today's the last day of our break, why don't we get together and go out today. No shopping or school, just going out and doing something."

"Sure, guys. What'd you have in mind?"

Genta jumped up. "Oh! Oh! There's this awesome new movie that came out!"

"No, Genta! I know which one you're thinking about and it's too scary." Ayumi cowered behind her hands. "I'm getting chills just thinking about the trailer."

"Aww, come on! After all, it's _PG-13_ and we _are_ over 13, now." He grinned smugly.

"No, Genta. Let's try something else; a movie is a kinda boring." Mitsuhiko replied. They continued bouncing ideas off of each other until a new voice spoke up.

"There's a new café a few blocks from here. It's almost time for lunch so we can eat there and go to the park afterwards." Shiho suggested. She'd taken up residence in Agasa's basement to continue her research, so she still had her lab coat on.

"Great Idea, Ai! Let's invite Ran, too!" Ayumi exclaimed.

"I'm Shiho, Ayumi. Not Ai."

"Oops, sorry. Ai's just a lot easier to remember." Ayumi replied, blushing a bit.

Shiho sighed. In truth, she sort of liked the name Ai. It felt like a new start away from her past. She felt pretty happy with her friends back at Teitan even though she rarely showed it. She was mostly worried about it suddenly ending with a black fedora and trench coat attacking her or the kids.

**(AN: No, this is not a cheap way of me getting out of messing up and calling Shiho "Ai" at odd times. I genuinely think she liked the new identity. She always seemed like she wanted a new start away from "Shiho Miyano".)**

She started back down the stairs. "Hey, where are you going?" Mitsuhiko called out. She turned, a bit surprised.

"I'm heading back to the lab."

"Aw, come on! Take a break and come out with us. It'll be good for you to get outta there!" Mitsuhiko pressed on. "It's just for today and it'll be the last one before we start high school. Plus, you were the one who suggested the place. Please, Ai?"

Shiho looked at him with her usual flat look, but in reality, she was a bit pleased. She felt like maybe taking a break and getting out would be good for her after being shut in a lab all week. She didn't have too many friends in her old life, so she stuck with mostly solitary activities like reading or watching an occasional soap opera on TV. For the past few months, it wasn't often she'd do something social that wasn't a childish camping trip or visit to some toystore.

However, she kept her reputation as well as her poker face. "Fine, I suppose so. Just give me a few minutes to change." She headed back downstairs to put on some casual clothing.

Genta and Mitsuhiko proceeded to turn off the TV and game console before putting everything away. Dr. Agasa walked in from an adjacent room with a beaker of some yellow solution.

"Ah, 'sank you for putting zat avay, children. How vas ze game?"

"Great Dr. Agasa! We're going to head out for the day if that's alright." Genta replied. The doctor nodded.

"Oh, of course. Vere are you going, if I might ask?"

"A café Ai recommended." The professor looked thoughtful for a moment before nodding.

"Ah, yes. She did mention she vas interested in seeing vhat kind of tea zey had 'zere. I'm sure she'll be thrilled to have some company."

As If on cue, Ai climbed back up wearing some casual pants and a purple t-shirt with a small, black purse on her shoulder.

"Okay, I'm ready to go."

"Oh, Shiho! Before you go, look at vat I have created! I think it may help vith ze-" he was cut off as the beaker of yellow fluid flowered into a light lime green…then a volatile red. Shinichi ducked behind the couch with the rest of the kids while Ai ducked back in the hallway just as the beaker exploded. Agasa stood there, a bit dumfounded with soot marks on his face.

"Nevermind." He said sheepishly.

They said their goodbyes to Agasa and headed off to the commercial district.

* * *

><p>The five members of the former-Shonen-Tantei along with Ran made it to the café. Shiho was pleased at the selection of teas and decided on an Earl GreyRosehip blend. The three kids were eyeing some of the confections, but decided to "act their age" and order coffee. Ran and Shinichi grinned at their effort and said they could buy a small confection as well.

The six staked out a table with their orders.

"So, Shiho, how's the research going?" Shinichi asked pleasantly.

"In all honesty, I'm making some headway with my old research notes, but this isn't exactly easy. I'm doing what magicians, alchemists, and most modern cosmetics companies have been trying to do for centuries; reverse the aging process. I'm literally on a quest for the Fountain of Youth, so it'll take time." She replied honestly.

The three former-kids visibly sulked at the news. Shiho caught on and amended. "…but I guess it's not completely a lost cause. After all, I did it before."

They cheered up a bit after that and took a few first sips of their "adult" coffee.

"ALK! How can you guys stand this stuff?!" Genta exclaimed. "It tastes like ground dirt."

"Oh, come on, Genta, it's not that bad. It's a little bitter, but it smells pretty good and once you get past the taste, it's kinda savory." Ayumi said. Mitsuhiko, on the other hand, drank his sip and quietly nodded.

"It's pretty good. I read that this has a lot of caffeine in it, though."

Shiho responded. "Yes, back when I was still studying I always had a personal brewing machine in my room for all-nighters. Coffee really is a grad student's best friend."

After being pressed by the three kids, Shiho went on about the amazing prospect of staying up all night on the power of caffeine. To three kids who had never actually seen beyond 8:30 bedtimes; times like midnight, one AM, or even seeing the sun set and rise without sleeping in-between was some kind of magic.

'All-in-all, this actually turned out pretty good.' Shinichi thought, then he looked over at Mitsuhiko, who was slightly shaking. The others noticed, too and were visibly concerned.

"Hey Mitsuhiko, are you okay?" Ayumi asked quietly.

"Yeahwhywouldn'tIbecomeonguysit'sareallyreallygreatdayoutsideweshouldgooutanddosomemorestuffheyshinichidoyoustillwanttodosoccerwecangototheparkheyhowaboutwedoanallnighterlikeshihosaidwiththiscoffeestuff! Huh? Huh? Huh?" his eyes were dilated to the size of quarters and everyone was amazed how he said that much in just one breath.

"Mitsuhiko," Shinichi asked carefully. "How much coffee did you drink?"

Mitsuhiko opened his lid to reveal an empty cup.

"You drank the whole thing?! You only had it for, like, a minute and a half!" Shinichi exclaimed.

Mitsuhiko only smiled as his muscles spasmed slightly with roughly 200 mg of the stimulant coursing through his veins.

Luckily Shiho came to the rescue with a small, jumbled rubix cube puzzle in her purse.

"Here, make all of the tiles one color on each side of the cube." She instructed. The energetic teen-from-a-kid nodded excessively before eagerly taking the toy and fiddling with it. She figured that would keep the him occupied for a few minutes.

By now other customers were staring a bit. Some were a bit shocked, others smiled a bit at the "teen's" reaction. However, jaws dropped when seconds after Shiho gave the toy, a small 'tap' resonated from the table.

"DONE!" The hyper teen exclaimed. Shiho had to shake herself out of her surprise. True to his word, each square was exactly in alignment.

Shinichi and Ran just stared in amazement at the now-completed puzzle while the other customers started openly staring. Genta and Ayumi looked at the toy wondering why everyone was so startled.

Shiho, hid the toy under the table top and jumbled it up again. "Here, try it again." She instructed.

Mitsuhiko turned the cube over once before his hands blurred around the cube as pieces snapped together. About 15 seconds later, he tapped a perfectly formed Rubix Cube on the table.

"DONE!" he exclaimed again.

Shiho jumbled up the puzzle and gave it back, but before the hyper teen could reach for it, she gave out another instruction. "This time, try getting it so no two colors are the same going up or down."

She let him take it and 37.6 seconds later (someone pulled out a stop watch), the puzzle was completed exactly how Shiho requested. By now there was a small amount of applause from the crowd gawking at the puzzle.

Even Shiho was slightly open mouthed in surprise. "Mitsuhiko, how did you do that exactly?"

"Itmakessenseonceyouthinkaboutit." The hyper teen frowned and then forced himself to slow down and restate it, still twitching. "It makes sense once you think about it. I like puzzles. Do you have any others?"

Shiho, unfortunately didn't, so Mitsuhiko contented himself with the Rubix Cube making various patterns on a whim. A few people offered up suggestions and he completed them.

Eventually they began getting uncomfortable with all of the attention, so they decided to end the game and take the rest of their drinks with them. Mitsuhiko had calmed down a bit from the initial caffeine rush, but was still a bit jittery.

They made it to the park a few minutes later and they decided to sit at a few benches. The day was pretty nice, not too many clouds, but not completely cloudless.

Shinichi mused to himself in the calmness. 'It's almost weird. Usually by now something hap-'

"AAAAAHHHHH!"

A scream cut off his thoughts. Without hesitation he ran down the walkway towards the sound. The Shonen Tantei came running after him, equally determined to find the source of distress.

They arrived at the scene of two girls.

"AAAAHHHH! He texted back! Oh my God, he texted back!" One said to the other. The other screamed equally loud.

"OMG! It's, like, true love! It's a romance manga come true!" The other girl said with starry eyes.

Shinichi didn't know whether to smash that cell phone then and there or thank whatever god was responsible that it wasn't another random person who decided to drop dead in his vicinity. The others sighed, slightly relieved that some bloody mystery wasn't going to ruin their day off.

The rest of that day passed by pretty relaxed. They said their goodbyes towards sundown and headed off to their respective homes. The three not-teens were eagerly waiting for tomorrow for their first day of High School.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hahahaha! I thought that last one was rich! I love how these murders always happen near Shinichi and that the infamous scream-of-a-random-woman signals that the mystery is supposed to start. I thought it might be fun if I did a bit of a twist towards the end. (Though I hate it when girls like that do that. I have come running out of the shower in a towel because my sister screamed only to find out she was fangirling with a friend over some movie trailer for a book they liked.)<strong>

**Don't worry though; blood, gore, and mysteries will be included in this Fanfiction. I actually have the plotline of one down right now and a concept for the other in hand.**

**However, mysteries aren't really my forte in terms of writing; I prefer drama and twists, so the updates might slow down at times. I want to make this one last a while and put some traditional murder-mystery stuff in-between the main plot arc.**

**If you do want to help, I'm mostly stuck on the "how" aspect of murders. So tricks and locked-room mysteries/solutions are always welcome. Just send a PM and I'll see if I can come up with something from your ideas. Thank you so much, guys!**

**If you're wondering about Genta being a history and law savant, I felt bad for him. Mitsuhiko easily fell into the category of Science and Tech. Ayumi seemed kind of like a mini-Ran, so I imagined she'd be good with music and art. I figured Genta was naturally muscular, so I thought a police/detective-oriented lifestyle might suit him. (His strength will definitely help in future cases.)**

**I hope you enjoyed it! The horrors and Hell-that-is-High-School is coming up next!**

**-Crow**


End file.
